


These Are Your Thorns

by clytemnestras



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Your Thorns

No boy will kiss her and leave scars on her lips. This is their first mistake.  
  
Elijah will press them to her forehead, his mouth closed, his fangs drawn. His hand will linger on her wrist and bruise the bone and this will be the closest she will get.  
  
Klaus will break the spine of every boy she kisses, so she finds as many as she can devour and feeds deep.  
  
  
  
She will swathe herself in white.  
  
It is a funeral for the wedding she will never have.  
  
She will dance with boys too young and too fragile. She will fuck them on goose-down pillows and atop flower beds. She will tuck them into coffins like children into bed.  
  
Klaus will catch her eyes over the hymnal and he will smile, dark and deep.  
  
  
  
She will wake up with a hole in her chest and her brother's mouth on her lips. He tastes like blood and vengeance, and she licks out every drop she can take.  
  
  
  
Finn will smile fondly and say her love must be a curse. Elijah will twine their fingers as if to say,  _it's not your curse, it's our brother's jealousy_  
  
She will press her mouth to his and he will kiss back, soft and final. She will not try again.  
  
  
  
The first wolf will press her back into the dirt, spread her legs and lick deep inside. He will fuck her until her legs are weak and her bones feel like they may shake apart. She will come with a howl stuck in her throat that belongs to neither her nor him.  
  
She will wake up the next morning with a wolf fur rug, and she will not talk during dinner.  
  
  
  
Marcel will love her. he will be the first she can be sure of, and she will love him selfishly.  
  
She will love him like his touch is made of fire and she won't mind being set aflame.  
  
She will wake up with a hole in her chest and her brother's mouth on her lips. She will bite him deep enough to bleed.  
  
  
  
She will abstain.  
  
She will shorten her dresses and she will show off her skin. She will dance like the music is stick inside her and needs to shake its way out. She will not touch any man, though they still touch her.  
  
Bodies will pile up in riverbeds and half will be by her hand.  
  
  
  
She will follow him into the dark. She will take his hand and run into the night. She will bring bodies to his door like a dog with a rabbit and he will smile like she has brought him the sky. They will share a boy between them until their mouths meet at his throat.  
  
  
Stefan will wander into their trail of destruction. He will be vicious and he will be monstrous and he will be the best parts of them made flesh. Klaus's heart will weaken to him before hers does, but she will be the one to taste his insides.  
  
They will fall into a shadow somewhere, into a hotel with chocolates on the pillows and champagne in buckets of ice beside the bed. She will press him into the mattress and ride him until she can't think but for the sounds of her breath and the points at which they connect. Klaus will watch from the chair. He will kiss her neck when she bites into Stefan's then he will roll her to the side for a taste himself.

  
He will not cover her bitemarks with his own.  
  
  
  
She will fall in love with Stefan's soul before his dark, but she will keep him for the bruises he leaves behind.  
  
Klaus will fade from her immediate attention and she from his.  
  
Stefan will pick a side, and he will pick hers.  
  
She doesn't wake up for a terribly long time.  
  
  
  
Klaus will call her sister like he means lover, yet he will never take from her what he so desperately craves.  
  
She will be angry and she will tear into his throat with her teeth and kiss his lips bloody. She will hold him down and take every sordid tumble and ruined fuck back for herself.  
  
He will smile up at her and kiss her hand when she is done, roll her over and press his mouth to her ear.  
  
 _"No one could love you like I, sister-dear. You're far too ruined for that."_  
  
She will say the same of him.


End file.
